


Memories

by ionica01



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fluff, Revenge, kinda a continuation of Prank?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Natsu decides to take revenge on Lucy for when she drew on his face.Can be read as a continuation to my fic Prank, but can also be read as a standalone.





	Memories

In the thick darkness of the night, a man sneaked into the bedroom of a blonde celestial mage. The girl was sleeping without any worry, not aware of the guy standing in the door frame, grinning creepily with a pile of markers in his hand.

"Time for revenge!" The ball of pink hair whispered, looking at the markers with a smug face: he was going to get back at Lucy for what she had done!   


"Aye!" The blue cat next to him approved as they locked eyes and started their quiet approach. Surprisingly enough, they didn't even peep. For once, they walked in silence. 

Natsu stopped next to the bed of the blond and looked at her peaceful sleeping face. She was clueless about what was about to happen as Natsu climbed into bed next to her and bowed to her level. He let the markers down and chose just one of them. The one that would make the most damage, of course: pink. He was preparing to uncap it when Lucy turned around suddenly.   


"Really?" He mumbled grumpily, moving over to the other side only for her to turn around again. Annoyed, Natsu turned one more time to his previous spot, but what he saw left him speechless: the celestial mage was wearing a pained expression as she muttered something:

"N-Natsu… Don't… Don't go!" She stretched her hand, which Natsu caught without thinking twice about it. Slowly, his warmth calmed lucy and she left her hand down, resting it on the pillow. Her lips parted, revealing a content smile.

Natsu felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He put the marker down, his eyes pinpointed on her, mesmerised by her beautiful features that seemed even more gorgeous in the dark: her hair, soft to the touch and fluffy; her eyes, now closed, but usually brimming with excitement, yet equally able to show her determination and strength; her lips, soft and warm, able to speak her mind when needed, yet still shy to profess her love. And finally, her hands: the one she was resting on the pillow now held the mark of the guild, her most precious treasure. These hands were able to heal, to caress, to love, to fight, to win. 

Natsu gently took her hand into his and started tracing lines on it, framing the guild sign.   


He remembered when she first came to show him that sign which Mirajane put on her hand: she was delighted! He then recalled how they formed team Natsu. Back then, all he wanted was a nice companion. Someone that wouldn't always pick a fight with him: someone to tolerate him. To understand and accept his reckless behaviour. To drag his feet on the ground.   


But she became so much more: she turned into a precious friend, someone without whom Natsu would have been unable to live. He recalled the moment when the future Lucy died. The tears he didn't muster in front of her then rolled down later, as he held the cold, lifeless body in his shivering arms. It was the first time the pink-haired had cried in quite some time, but he couldn't control the hiccups or the sobs. Months after that, he still had nightmares of losing her, unable to protect what he loved the most. That's why he vowed he would get stronger. He took that one year leave: one of the hardest decisions he ever took. Having to be apart from his girlfriend for a year was tough, but he trained each day for her and for his guild.

When he returned, he was delighted to see her again. To see that she had never forgotten him and that she, too, had gotten stronger. Despite making slight fun of her, the dragon slayer knew exactly how much Lucy had improved, how good she was now. More than anyone, Natsu was aware of lucy's determination and her love for the ones she treasured. Upon thinking about this, he smiled, lowering his head closer to her, resting it on the pillow, without letting her hand go.   


Many guys in Magnolia were jealous when they heard about his relationship with Lucy, which was understandable. Yet Natsu found those guys despicable: not because they had crushes on the blonde (that was obviously not to blame) but because they regarded her as a good. They liked her body and wanted to treat her as a puppet, without treasuring her fight power or her ambitious nature. That was unforgivable! But then again, in calm moments like these, Natsu did have to acknowledge that she looked breathtaking and very vulnerable.

He squeezed her hand and took her in his arms, burying his blushing face in her hair. Its smell was so home-coming: it smelled like Lucy. What he loved was that lately, she started smelling just a little like him, while he himself also wore part of her perfume.    


There were many other small things he loved: how even when she scolded him, she hid a small smile. How she would complain about him breaking in her house, yet she would leave the windows unlocked for him. How she would sigh as if he was hopeless before patting his head, telling him to go back to sleep. How she would frown or pout in the cutest way when she was angry. How she would always have his favourite dish in the fridge. How she would get embarrassed if he walked in on her in the bathroom. How she would laugh at his goofiness. How...   


"Natsu." Someone whispered, waking him from his thoughts. "What about the markers?" Happy asked.   


Natsu looked at the colours on the bed and shrugged:

“Not today." He whispered, turning to look at Lucy. She was now all muzzled up in his arms, holding his jacket with her free hand, smiling warmly. For today, she was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I saw you enjoyed Prank, so I hope this will also be to your liking! As always, comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
